


Dreams of Flight

by LadyCynthiana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Adventure, GMM - Freeform, Gen, Hawkman - Freeform, Lucid Dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/pseuds/LadyCynthiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett practices his lucid dreaming and explores his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Flight

**Author's Note:**

> (This is very G-rated but I will warn that there is a mention of blood, in case you are more easily made queasy than Link.)

"We need some ideas to fill out the next episode. Some of our fans have been wanting more spontaneous conversation between the two of us, like we used to do, so I think we should have a little more of that, at least in the first few episodes of the next season,” Rhett listened to Link’s voice say over the phone.

"Yeah, I agree. You know, I have been wanting to do another dream episode for a long time, so I’m thinking about practicing some lucid dreaming again. Even if the dream’s not worth talking about for a whole episode, it might give me some more ideas for future episodes. I’m going to really focus tonight, now that we’re back home and I can recover from all the jet lag and missed sleep over the holidays,” Rhett replied.

"Okay, just don’t go flying without me this time! You better bring me into it if it’s a really awesome dream… you know I’m jealous of your dreams of me. I can’t promise any lucid dreams on my part, but I’ll try my best to remember mine in the morning, too. ‘Night man.”

"Sleep tight, buddy." Rhett swiped the end call button and opened up a note-taking app, plugged his phone into the charger and set it on his bedside table. He cuddled up to Jessie when she came to bed, but once she drifted off, he gently placed a plush body pillow between them and settled into the most comfortable position he could find.

The pillow arrangement served several purposes that his sweet wife graciously accepted on many a night. With his back problems, his desire to wake up naturally to remember his dreams, and his discomfort with being spooned, it was a logical solution that was still comfortable enough to her on occasion.

He was thinking about his discomfort with spooning as he drifted off. Really, it was the waking, not the spooning, that bothered him. Sometimes he would find himself mired in confusion upon waking with a mass of dark hair in his face and a lithe little body wrapped around his. It was usually only upon seeing her brown eyes flutter open and catch the morning sunlight that he would be sure who was spooning him, and could relax again. The thought that the eyes would be blue made his body lock up into his “sleeping with Link” position. Having experienced many episodes of sleep paralysis made him a bit panicky when this happened. Often he would feel like he couldn’t breathe and his heart would race, but his legs and arms couldn’t move and all he would feel would be the pressure on his chest. So, body pillow it was.

============================

Snow rushed around him in gusts as he stood on the top of a futuristic building, miles above the ground. He didn’t feel cold, despite the fact that all he wore was a spandex pair of green pants, a mask, and… metal wings? Excellent, he was Hawkman! He knew that meant he could fly… but he seemed to remember promising someone they could fly with him. He also seemed to remember that he was supposed to have a partner. Hawkman’s lover was constantly being reincarnated, so he had to figure out who it was this time.

Far below, he spotted a familiar patch of green. The snow had abated and none had accumulated on the ground. Suddenly the ground seemed closer, and he realized he had flown from the top of the building with no effort. He was sure that the person he was looking for had dark hair. He scanned the park for signs of the person he was sure was somewhere near.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, rhythmically side-to-side. The people in the park started shouting, “Earthquake!” and being the superhero he was, he took off and flew to the nearest building to see if anyone was trapped inside, as rubble rained down at the entrances and glass from the windows shattered on the street.

He heard some high pitched screams emitting from the building. He yanked the door open and was nearly run over by two bearded men who were trying to escape outdoors. A strong blonde woman was heaving a large chunk of green-painted plaster off a delicate young lady.

"Is anyone else trapped in the building?" Hawkman Rhett asked as he watched the muscular one half-carry the tiny one out the door and into the open.

"Yeah, Link is still in there!" Jen replied, and Rhett’s blood ran cold as he recognized his partner’s name. He had to save him! They were supposed to go flying together…

He turned back into the building, and began yanking open stuck doors and shouting Link’s name. Finally he heard his voice cry out from the basement bathroom. Rhett knocked that door down with a blow from his shoulder, running straight into Link and knocking him back against the wall.

"Link, are you okay, buddy?" he asked worriedly.

"I was until you ran into me!" Link responded wryly, holding his head where it had hit the wall. As he pulled his hand away, his face paled at the sight of his own blood dripping from his fingers.

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" Rhett gasped, grabbing Link by the shoulders. Link began to look faint and drooped into Rhett’s arms. "Hey, hey, look at me, Link!" Rhett commanded, worried that his friend might pass out or throw up with his sensitivity to blood. "Remember, we talked about this! You’ve got to be strong! You can do it, Serpent King!"

Link turned his head up to Rhett, blue eyes glistening and set his jaw into a determined grin at the sound of his friend’s encouragement. His tongue poked out and was forked like a snake’s. ”Heyyy… I’m gonna be okay…” he said in his silly high-pitched snake voice and he winked at Rhett just as the ground began shaking again. “We’ve got to get out of this building, it’s a death trap!” He exclaimed with sudden certainty.

The bathroom crumbled behind them as they raced up the stairs. As they were making their way for the door, another quake hit, bringing down pieces of the loft and blocking the exit. The falling rubble was putting them in immediate danger of further head injuries.

"Get under me!" Rhett yelled, making a table with his body by kneeling on his hands and knees, as he had promised to do in this situation. Link complied and curled his body up underneath Rhett’s, holding tightly to his arms. They felt no need to say anything but Rhett carefully watched Link’s face for signs of distress as their bodies pressed together in the chaos.

Rhett’s Hawkman wings spread over the two of them as bricks and ceiling came raining down in another quake. The metal feathers protected them both from further injury as they held tightly to one another, breathing heavily. One more tremor passed and they realized the falling projectiles had abated. Suddenly, light poured in and they could see sky above them. “Hold tight!” Rhett yelled, scooping Link up and using his effortless flying ability to whisk them both out through the hole in the roof and high above the destroyed city of Los Angeles.

As they flew higher, the air became warmer and warmer. Rhett realized they were flying towards the sun, and at the same time, came to a second realization… that he was most definitely dreaming. He laughed with his best friend in his arms, now that they knew they were in no danger.

He flew them to the top of a pyramid-like structure and set Link down. He made himself focus on his lucidity and asked himself where he wanted to go with the dream. He could do anything…

He gazed over at Link, mentally removing all traces of injury to his poor head but leaving his forked snake tongue. He put black eyeliner around his shimmering eyes and watched the wind blow through his tousled dark locks. He stared a lot longer than he normally would and then remembered he wanted to be able to tell Link and everyone who watched GMM about his dream, so he’d better keep it in the realm of what they would think was cool and interesting. He had definitely promised flight to Link. 

“Do you want to be my Wingman?” he inquired of Link. ”I’ve still got to find my Hawkwoman,”

"Of course, as long as I get a better costume than yours," Link replied, as haughtily as ever. Rhett snapped his fingers and Link was suddenly in the costume of the Hawk-police, which involved shiny black skin-tight pants and black wings, along with a hawk-like mask similar to Rhett’s, but with a smaller, more streamlined beak that framed Link’s face nicely.

"Well, anything looks better on you, but I hope you like it at least a little,” Rhett attempted to flatter his friend, but he knew the real Link would still have plenty of snark to say about the costume. “I like it anyway, and it’s my dream. Now, time to fly!”

They soared through the air side-by-side with their wings flashing in the sunlight. They passed over mountains, plains, and the beaches of California with the setting sun glinting off the costumes and their nearly bare torsos. The excitement started to build, which meant the dream could only be held onto for a little while longer. Rhett knew he would always have Link by his side even once the dream had faded. He also was certain he would find his reincarnated Hawkwoman soon, and he hoped she’d recognize him when he found her.

=============================

Rhett was warm, very warm, and the sun was shining in his eyes as he tried to force them open. He knew his dream had been epic and he had to write it down as quickly as possible. His limbs moved sluggishly as he reached for his phone and swiped his fingers across the keys to make a note in his dream journal app.

As he was finishing up, he heard rustling noises coming from the other side of the bed. He carefully extracted the body pillow from his wife’s arms and squeezed back in its place. He watched as her brown eyes fluttered open and contentment stole over him when he knew his Hawkwoman recognized him. It was going to be a Good Mythical Morning. He couldn’t wait to sit down next to Link and say, “I had a lucid dream last night. Let’s talk about that.”


End file.
